Despertarse con él
by mariaTcaskett
Summary: ¿Qué siente Beckett el primer día que se despierta con Castle? Es principio del primer capítulo de la 5ªtemporada contado desde el punto de vista de Kate. Es mi primer fanfic, espero que alguien le de una oportunidad! One-shot


Se había marchado. Podía haberse comportado como un caballero, haber acabado con su vida de forma rápida y eficaz. Pero no lo había hecho. Había decidido torturarla un poco más antes de que muriera.

Pero ella no quería morir. Algo la retenía, algo la instaba a no soltar esa repisa, a sujetarse a ella hasta con los dientes si fuera necesario. Sin embargo no podía recordar el qué.

La adrenalina corría por sus venas y la ayudaba a moverse ágilmente, levantando las piernas para poder volver a la terraza. Suspiró frustrada cuando comprendió que era imposible, incluso para alguien con su preparación física. Y más le valía no malgastar fuerzas intentando subir, pues en su situación lo mejor era aguantar y rezar para que Esposito se recuperara y subiera a ayudarla. Pero a pesar de su fortaleza y su preparada musculatura, sus brazos fallarían en cualquier momento, llevaba casi 5 minutos colgando.

Notó como el brazo izquierdo empezaba a temblar. "Esto no puede acabar así, así no" se repetía Kate mentalmente. ¿Después de todo lo que había sufrido para llegar hasta ahí? ¿Después de 13 años luchando? Siendo policía, había aceptado que perder su vida en un tiroteo era fácil (y lo había comprendido especialmente el último año), pero nunca imaginó que la causa de su muerte prematura fuera a ser una caía de 4 pisos.

Oh. Esa reflexión hizo que un recuerdo fuera extraído de la vieja carpeta en la que se encontraba y colocado en el centro de su pensamiento; la trasladó de lugar y de tiempo. Hacía ya un año y medio, y solo recordarlo hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Esas habían sido las palabras que había dicho cuando pensaba que iba a morir en aquel congelador con…

"¡No!" se oyó gritar. Su brazo izquierdo había cedido y había quedado colgando a su lado, inservible por ahora después de forzarlo tanto. Estar sujetándose solo de un brazo hacía que tuviese una mejor vista del duro suelo al que iba a caer. Tenía que sujetarse mejor. No sabía muy bien porqué pero tenía que salir viva de aquello. Tal vez la adrenalina la ayudara físicamente pero sus pensamientos eran cada vez menos coherentes. Sabía que tenía algo que hacer, algo le quedaba por decir…

Y entonces lo recordó, _le_ recordó. Justo en el momento en que oyó su voz llamándola.

"¡Castle!"- gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, respondiéndole, rezando para que llegara a tiempo de cogerla.

No llegaría a tiempo, y todo lo que podía pensar era que él jamás sabría… Maldita sea… Cuatro estúpidos años desperdiciados, sin llegar a saber nunca lo que se sentía al despertar a su lado, al darle un beso de buenos días, al dejarse llevar y decirle lo mucho que significaba para ella. Seguía oyéndole gritar su nombre, y ella seguía gritando el suyo cada vez con menos fuerzas.

Su brazo derecho estaba temblando, y el izquierdo no daba muestras de poder subir a ayudarlo. Ahí estaba, ese era el fin. Su voz cada vez estaba más cerca y eso le dio renovadas fuerzas para aguantar un par de segundos más, sujetando todo su peso solo con tres dedos…

Pero la mano que la iba a salvar del abismo no llegaría a tiempo. Iba a caer sin remedio y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto…

Pero espera… sí llegaba a tiempo. La mano que la tenía que salvar sí había llegado, a pesar de no ser la mano que ella esperaba. Recordó de pronto a Ryan levantándola y ayudándola a subir a la terraza, la mirada de la Capitán Gates, su suspensión, su dimisión… y sus besos. Sus dedos se soltaron finalmente del borde de la terraza y abrió los ojos justo antes de empezar a caer.

Su corazón latía tan deprisa que parecía querer salir volando de su pecho, y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y cubierto de sudor. Había sido una pesadilla, una que seguramente tendría durante mucho tiempo…

Sus pupilas empezaban a adaptarse a la luz ambarina que entraba por la ventana. Su cuerpo se tensó una vez más porque no sabía dónde estaba; se tensó al no reconocer la habitación que veía, la cama en la que se encontraba ni las sábanas que la cubrían. Pero sí le reconoció a él.

Estaba tumbado a su lado, girado hacía ella, como si se hubiera quedado dormido mirándola (lo cual probablemente era así) y con una pierna por encima de las suyas, tal vez para evitar que se escapara. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior asaltaron a Kate. Se quedó mirándole un buen rato mientras recordaba cómo se sentían sus manos explorando su cuerpo, sus labios rozando su cuello… Volvió a pensar, pero esta vez con una sonrisa y no estando colgada de un edificio, en lo estúpida que había sido intentando apartar "eso" de ella…

Estaba acostumbrada a levantarse temprano, así que sabía con seguridad que no volvería a quedarse dormida. Salió de la cama con cuidado, haciendo girar a Rick hacia la derecha, de forma que quedara durmiendo hacia arriba y desenredando sus piernas de la de él. Por un momento pensó que iba a despertarse, porque empezó a murmurar muy bajito, pero no duró mucho. Cuando Kate salió del baño Rick seguía completamente dormido, relajado como ella nunca le había visto. Decidió salir a investigar un poco hasta que fuera hora de despertarlo.

Sabía que Marta y Alexis no estaban en la casa ni tenían planeado volver pronto, pero no le pareció adecuado pasearse desnuda, así que cogió la camisa de Rick del suelo y se la puso a modo de camisón.

Fue caminando con cuidado hasta llegar al espacio abierto que era la sala de estar del loft. Se sentó en el taburete más próximo, apoyando los codos en el mármol y colocando la cabeza entre las manos. Ya está. Había renunciado. No había vuelta atrás. Su cruzada, el caso de su madre, había bajado muchos puestos en su lista después de ver tan cerca su final. Y puesto que había decidido ser policía solo para investigar dicho caso, le pereció que la mejor manera de cauterizar esa herida era dejando la comisaría, empezando de nuevo.

"O tal vez he sido demasiado impulsiva…" -pensó mientras cruzaba el salón, dirigiéndose al despacho de Rick. Allí se puso a mirar la colección de libros de Richard Castle, regodeándose en silencio al descubrir que ella también la tenía toda. Sin embargo faltaba uno, el primer libro de Nikki Heat; aunque sí estaba vacío el espacio que parecía corresponderle, delante de "Calor Desnudo". Cuando se giró para salir, la portada de color rojo llamó su atención desde encima del escritorio.

El libro estaba cerrado, pero tenía algo dentro, algo que le impedía cerrarse bien. Con cuidado para que Castle no se diera cuenta de que había estado fisgoneando, abrió el libro descubriendo una perfecta rosa roja seca entre sus páginas. Reconoció las hojas entre las cuales se encontraba la flor, puesto que ella había leído aquel libro tantas veces que había quedado destrozado. De hecho había comprado uno nuevo para su estantería, mientras que el viejo, firmado por él, lo había guardado en su mesita de noche para cuando le costaba conciliar el sueño. La rosa estaba en la página donde Rook y Heat se daban su primer beso. Su corazón se detuvo un momento cuando un pensamiento desagradable cruzó por su cabeza: que el motivo de que el libro estuviera ahí era que tal vez anoche él había estado a punto de tirar la rosa…

Intentó apartar eso de su mente, y simplemente agradeció que no lo hubiese hecho.

Definitivamente su obsesión por encontrar al asesino de su madre ya les había hecho suficiente daño a ambos. No estaba dispuesta a esperar más, a esperar hasta que el caso estuviera resuelto, para volver a querer. No dejaría que el miedo a perder al ser amado, la alejara de amar.

Pero tampoco estaba preparada para decir aquello en voz alta, para decirle a Rick todo lo que sentía por él, a pesar de que él ya se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones. Por su mente pasó la declaración de Rick hacía 2 noches en su casa, en lo diferente que habría sido todo si en lugar de mostrar orgullo y rabia, ella le hubiese confesado también sus sentimientos. Pero no valía la pena pensar en lo que hubiera pasado, pensó Kate recordando la carta de su mentor. Y a pesar de que no estaba preparada para decirle a Rick que le quería, sí quería demostrárselo de alguna manera.

Su cara se iluminó cuando se le ocurrió la forma perfecta de hacerlo. Seguiría la misma técnica que él llevaba utilizando desde hacía 4 años cada mañana…

Cuando entró en la habitación él estaba despierto, aunque no muy despejado; parecía que acababa de abrir los ojos. Se quedó mirándola mientras se acercaba a la cama, como si no supiera qué hacer, esperando alguna señal para saber cómo actuar. No quería estropear nada. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio lo que su musa llevaba en la mano.

- Te he preparado un café- susurró Kate, comprendiendo de pronto que por ver esa sonrisa cada mañana, ella también pagaría los cafés durante 4 años.


End file.
